


Maru, The Half-Demon with a Blessing

by InuAiTaisho4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuAiTaisho4/pseuds/InuAiTaisho4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and his friends meet a boy that is injured. He is a sweet boy that looks like Inuyasha.  He loves Inuyasha and would do anything for him.  Maru is a shy boy even when he meets Ginta, the wolf demon . Could He be Inuyasha's twin brother that he thought he lost in the castle that took his mother's life? How can he be alive while Inuyasha was sealed ? Is he the answer to everyone prayers?</p>
<p>Inuyasha X Kagome<br/>Oc X Ginta<br/>Miroku X Sango<br/>Sesshomaru X Kagura </p>
<p>Warning: medium Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha is own by it's respective owner but if I owned it I would make Inuyasha's mother alive again.

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Twin brother

A boy about 17 summers old with long silver hair in a ponytail and golden eyes, doggie ears on top of her head and very pale skin is running through Inuyasha's forest. He is wearing a violet kimono and matching pants that looks like a Inuyasha's. "Big Brother, where are you?' He cried out. "Big Brother, please come," he cried again. Sweat poured from his brow. He found the Sacred Tree. "Big Brother's scent is on this tree, he was here." he thought. Blood stained his kimono and cried out as harsh pain hit his right shoulder. He clutched her shoulder and gritted his teeth as he fell to his knees. "BIG BROTHER" he cried before he passed out. Keade happened to be walking though the forest. She saw the boy and gasped. The hot coppery crimson fluid flowed from his wounds on his back and shoulder. "Poor child," Keade said. She picked up the innocent boy and carried to the village. When Keade got to her hut, she laid the boy on a futon and began to take off the boy's kimono when he woke up. He gasped and backed away from Keade but grasped his shoulder in pain. "Calm down, Child. I will not hurt you," Keade said. "O-okay." The old woman took off the boy's kimono and felt his skin. It was hot as fire. "Ye are ill child, ye need rest." "Yes, Ma'am," He said before he laid down and Keade began to put herbs on the wounds and the boy fell asleep. "He looks like Inuyasha much so. Maybe their related." Keade thought.  
Inuyasha and the others got to the village a dusk. Inuyasha smelled a new scent that smelled of flowers. Roses, tulips, and poppies. Inuyasha ran to the hut and found a boy with long silver hair spread across pillow, lovely tan skin that is begging to be caressed, soft rosy pink lips that are begging to be kissed, and soft fluffy doggie ears begging to be touched. "Otouto, is that you," Inuyasha said. The boy's eyes shoot open to the sound of Inuyasha's voice, His eyes were a lovely molten gold. "Onii-Chan," The boy said. He got up and ran into his older brother's arms. " Maru, My little brother, your alive." Inuyasha said. "So ye are his brother after all." Keade said. "Yes he is, Lady Keade." Maru bowed to the old priestess. After Maru came up from the bow, Kagome and the others came into the hut. "Ah, Inuyasha who is this boy?" Miroku asked. "Everyone, this is Maru, my little twin brother." Inuyasha said Hugging his little brother tightly...


	2. Astral the sword and Bond between brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru remembers his mother and the days he live with his older big brother and mother in the castle. He cries and a Gray and black haired wolf meets the lovely Inu bearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that are sung are:
> 
> "Let me be you wings." from Thumbelina.

It's been two weeks ever since Maru joined his brother's gang. On the first day he joined they liked him. He had a kind heart, gentle mind, and pure soul. He was Inuyasha's opposite. After Maru joined they found out he was a bearer, a rare half-demon that can bear kids. Miroku has been a little touchy but nothing a few black eyes and lumps on the head can't fix. To Maru, if big brother was happy his was happy. 

Now,Maru was watching the stars in the sky. "Mother, I miss you." A tear slid from his right eye.  
(flash back)  
A chibi versions of Inuyasha and Maru ran to a woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a pink kimono and sandels. " Inuyasha, I need to speak to Maru alone please," She asked the older boy. Inuyasha nodded and went to chase frogs. "Mama, me and big brother, made flower crown for you," The 4-year-old boy said. "Thank you, Baby, where is it?" "Meanie took it and put foot on it. He's a meanie boy," A shy, sweet, innocent boy said. He started to cry. "Me, bad boy, me can't protect anything," He said as he whimpered. "Oh, Baby, Don't cry," His mother said softly her voice slowly ceasing his tears. She picked up the boy and cradled him. " Everything is okay," She said. She kissed his forehead. "Yes Mama," He said. She hugged him to her heart and held him there."  
(Flash Back End)   
Just then a shooting Star flew across the dark sky. Maru clasped his hands in prayer and wished with all his heart. "Star, I wish to find my soul mate."


End file.
